The time war
by loonytunecrazy
Summary: A pieace set before the new doctor who series set just before the time war
1. Chapter 1

In a city on a distant planet there are people talking

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to avoid this war" asked a female in a presidential clothing

"I'm sorry Madam there is no back on this now replied a man"

"They are ruthless creatures and will stop at nothing to conquer us" replied a another man

"Then I have no choice I must prepare a transmission to our allies and all time lord's from past present and future s" answered the female

"Yes president Romana" the two men shouted at once

Romana sighted she had a long career as the president but now she was going to make one of the most difficult choices ever made. Her people were now at war, normally they did not interfere in the affairs of universe but now things had changed they were now at war with the only other race to conquer time travel and they were one of the most evil races ever. She had encounter the creatures before with the renegade tine lord known as the doctor he had managed to defeated them that was not the first time he encounter them and nor would be the last she thought and because of that they made him they sworn enemies

"Is my transmission ready" asked Romana

"Yes Madam transmission is ready to go "both time lords said

"Good then I begin" replied Romana

Attention all citizens of the universe our planet is now at war with the most evil creatures ever made. The species we are at war has clash with our race before. I'm talking about the Daleks the brainchildren of the mad scientist Darvos said Romana.

All across the galaxy on different planets was watching the transmission

From Neston home of Nestine consciousness , to Spirodon home of the spirodons to the webbed planet votes home of the zarbi and the Menoptra , to mars home of the ice warriors , the gelth home world and sontar home of the Sontarans and the Rutens home world

Romana continued

"They are after the secret our greatest prize time travel I regretted there is no way out of this war I have done ever thing in my power to stop them. To any time lords watching I'm prepared to offer a free pardon to all renegade time lords who have left gallifey if who return and fight with your people the war

has started tomorrow is when the fighting starts for see the battleships will arrive tomorrow to all time lords have no tardis's a ship will automatically pick you up no matter what time zone in and return you home end transmission

A young female walks into the room

"I just saw your transmission do you really think the doctor will come home" asked the young female

"I hoped so Leela he might have been treated badly by his people but he is one of universes greatest heroes I do hope he returns I'm inexperienced to him when it comes to fighting battles answered Romana

"Don't worry I'm sure he will come back replied Leela

In 22nd earth

A man and women just finished watching the transmission

"I'm sorry David I do love you but my place is with my people now they need me, said the female

"Don't worry Susan I understand you got protect your home just remember I will also be with you in your heart, the same thing?

happened on earth not to long ago fighting to protect those who

love you" replied the man.

"I love you David said Susan

"I love you to Susan just remember me" answered David

Elsewhere the master thought about the offer being given him he would really like to return home the doctor had also beaten him and he was getting tired of the game they were playing but that didn't mean he couldn't still be his rival

On the Rani's planet the Rani prepared to return she was sure that her experiments though illegal by law could help the fight in the time lords' direction.

In a lonely tardis darting thought space a man dressed in ewardwain clothing keep on playing the transmission he was the doctor

"So he thought the Daleks have final declared final war on this and this time there is no going back once I land"

"Come on old girl he said to the controls its time to go home

Meanwhile on a mother ship

"HOW LONG UNTIL WE REACH THE TIMELORDS HOMEWORLD" shouted the black like creature?

"LESS THEN 1 SOLOR DAY" repeated another creature

The Black Daleks was please this was to be the battle for the universe Daleks had been developing new weapons, bombs , viruses and plague bombs, they also had new spaceships , this was going to be a new age the age of the Daleks

The Black Daleks gilded to the bridge in it was a tall huge Daleks but unlike the others you could see the mutant inside which made the Daleks, Daleks he was the emperor Daleks.

"REPORT "boomed the emperor

"THE INVSION IS GOING WELL WE SHOULD WE GALLIFY IN LESS THEN 1 SOLOR DAY "reported the black dalek.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED YOU ARE FIELD COMMONDER OF THIS INVASION SUCEEDED DO NOT FAIL IF WE DO THIS WAR COULD MEAN THE END OF THE DALEKS boomed the emperor

Doctor who theme music plays

Authors Note

I was watching the new series of doctor who and wondered how did the war start and did all time lords fight and which incarnation of the doctor fought I hoped you enjoyed this

Copyright notice

Doctor who belongs to the BBC and the Daleks belong to the terry nation estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor who

The time war chapter two the battle begins

The Tardifs finally landed on Gallifrey after making a rather bumpy old landed where Romana and the others were waiting for doctor.

"Easy on the landing old girl "replied a man in Edwardian clothing

"Doctor how nice to see you again in sprite of these dangerous times "replied Romana

Two more girls came out to greet him both in Gallifrain clothing

"It nice to see again doctor even if you changed "replied Leela

"Good to see again professor you changed haven't you doctor" replied Ace

"Romana it's nice to see you too despite these difficult times are sure about this Romana allowing all these criminals back on Gallifrey " asked the doctor Ace Leela haven't seen you in a while are you " asked the doctor

"Unfortunely I got no choice in the matter we are now at war and I'm hoping their brilliance would aid us I have offer a full pardon to any renegade time lord who comes to help us" replied Romana

"While for your sake I hope you know what you doing "replied the doctor

"We shouldn't be arguing doctor the whole of existence is at stake here "replied the Rani

"Yes Doctor it seems for once we be working together for once as much as I loathe the thought "relied the Master

"Madam President Commutations has been made "replied a middle age man

Romana turned to the man and turned to the screen a white emperor Dalek appeared the head opened revelling Darvos the creator of the Daleks

"Darvos I thought he was dead "replied the doctor

"Ah Doctor I see you changed your appearance again THIS SHALL BE THE LAST TIME YOU CHANGED "replied Darvos

"Darvos please don't do this millions will die replied the doctor

"ITS FAR TOO LATE FOR PITY DOCTOR I AM ON MY TO GREATNESS AS CONQUER OF THE UNIVERSE AND THERE SHAN'T BE A THING LEFT EXPECT FOR THE DALEKS AS THE SURPRIME BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE " cried Darvos

"What are doing with Daleks last I heard the Daleks killed you

"THESE ARE MY NEW AND IMPROVE DALEKS EACH WITH EACH FLEET OF SAUCOR CONTAINING A EMPEROR DALEK WITH ME AS GOD MY FIRST FLEET WILLING BE HEADING FOR THE PLANET VORTIS cried Darvos

"Darvos I beg you don't do this if you do you regret it already Gallifrey is prepping for war and if that is that the case Gallifrey will beat the Daleks we will do so again " replied the doctor

"I LAUGH AT YOUR ATTEMPTS TO STOP ME DOCTOR BUT YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY COMMUCNATION OVER " REPLIED Darvos

Darvos then turned to the Dalek Supreme

"YES MASTER WHAT IS OUR ORDERS " it replied

"OPEN FIRE ON GALLIFREY LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE " replied Darvos

"I OBEY" IT REPLIED

"This time doctor I will win thought Darvos to himself

"Romana quick who are allies in this war " ask the doctor

"So far Sontar , Ruton , MARS , the Nestine coniocus home world axon the gelith homeworld and Spirodon " replied Romana

"I need everybody in the Tardis now I got a feeling things are going to get a lot worse " replied the doctor

to be continued

Author Note

Hope you like this it

Disclamier

The doctor, the daleks and characters belong to the BBC


End file.
